1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of controlling an electronic apparatus and the electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of methods for controlling an electronic apparatus include using a camera to recognize an action by the user and performing a particular operation according to a result of the recognition, recognizing the voice of a user and performing a particular operation according to a result of the recognition, and receiving a control command by an input means such as a touch pad and performing a particular operation according to the control command.
Using a camera to control an electronic apparatus consumes a large amount of power. Voice recognition is difficult in a noisy environment and requires quiet.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of controlling an electronic apparatus regardless of its environment, with low power consumption by using communication through a medium (hereinafter, medium communication), and the electronic apparatus using the same.